Say You Love Me
by Megumi Dee
Summary: "Umm, sebenarnya, aku suka padamu," kata Rukia, dengan wajah merah.  my First Hitsuruki, RnR please!


Say You Love Me

© Megumi-is-Dee

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Ini adalah Gift untuk seorang senior yang saya idolakan~

Douzo~

-XxX-

"Minggir!" ujar Toushiro Kasar, dengan Reiatsu yang mengerikan ia memasuki Divisi 4.

Flashback, two hours ago…

"Taichou, a-apakah Taichou sedang sibuk?" tanya Matsumoto, memasuki kantor Taichou-nya dengan sedikit takut-takut.

"Ada apa, Matsumoto? Kenapa kau pucat begitu?" tanya Toushiro, menyadari ke ganjilan pada Fuku-Taichou-nya.

"Taichou, se-sebenarnya saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu…" kata Matsumoto, tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan airmata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toushiro tak sabar, entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya.

"Momo, Momo, taichou…" ujar Matsumoto, terbata-bata.

"Ada apa dengan Momo?"

"Momo gagal dalam Misinya, dan dia, dia sudah…"

-end of Flashback-

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, saya mohon kendalikan Reiatsu anda…" ujar Isane memohon.

"Sudah Minggir!" ujar Toushiro kasar. "Unohana-taichou, kau pasti bercanda bukan?" ujar Toushiro Frustasi. Namun yang di lihatnnya wajah sedih Unohana yang menggeleng. Lalu ia melihat seseorang di tutupi kain Putih. "Momo…"

"Sabar, Toushirou, Ichigo, Ichigo juga, Uhhh…" ujar Rukia, di sebelah Toushiro, menangis sejadinya.

-XxxX-

Setelah itu, Toushirou dan rukia menjadi dekat, dimana cerita ini dimulai…

-XxX-

beberapa bulan kemudian…

"Hitsugaya-Taichou~" ujar seorang gadis dari luar kantor Divisi 10.

"Masuk Rukia…" kata Toushiro.

"Hey, kau kok enak sekali memanggil nama depanku?" omel Rukia.

"Hahahahaha, biar saja, hey jadi tidak?" tanya Toushiro.

"Jadi!" kat Rukia bersemangat. Sebenarnya mereka berencana ke dunia nyata, karena di Dunia nyata sedang merayakan tahun baru, jadi mereka berencana untuk merayakannya juga.

"Hahahah, tpi ganti dulu Shihakushou-mu dengan Kimono, kau tidak mau menarik perhatian, bukan?" tanya Toushiro.

"Iya, iya, aku ganti baju dulu…" kata Rukia, seraya menyelonong-?- masuk kantor Divisi 10.

"Dasar!"

-XxX-

"Duar! Duar! Duar!" satu persatu kembang api meledak di langit malam yang indah.

"Bagus sekali ya, Toushiro…" kata Rukia, terhenyak.

"Iya…"

"Umm, Toushiro, aku ingin, mengatakan sesuatu…" kata Rukia.

"Apa itu?" tanya TouShirou.

"Umm, sebenarnya, aku suka padamu," kata Rukia, dengan wajah merah.

"Eh?"

"Yah, sejak kepergian Ichigo, kau begitu Care padaku, dan, aku merasa nyaman di sisimu, umm, maukah kau, maukah kau ja-jadi kekasihku?" tanya Rukia malu-malu.

"Hmm, yah, kenapa tidak?" tanya Toushiro, dengan senyum khas-nya.

"Terima kasih!" ujar Rukia, mengeluarkan bulir-bulir airmata, dan toushiro memeluknya.

-XxX-

"Jadian?" tanya Para gadis yang sedang berkumpul dengan Rukia itu.

"Hey, kalian ini, kecilkan sedikit Volume suara kalian donk~" ujar Rkia, malu.

"Senpai sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Kiyone.

"Iya, hehehehehe…" kata Rukia.

"wah Selamat, ya!" kata Kiyyone, serta Isane, dan Matsumoto.

"Hehehe, iya, makasih, hehehehe…" kata Rukia, senang. "hey, aku ke Tempat Toushiro dulu, ya…" kata Rukia.

"Oke!"

-XxX-

"Toushiro~" panggil Rukia.

"Masuk.." kata Toushiro.

"paperwork-mu sudah selesai?" tanya Rukia.

"Sedikit lagi, tunggu sebentar, ya…" kata Toushiro.

"Iya…"

-XxX-

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana, sih?" tanya Rukia, karena Toushiro hanya menggandengnya sedari tadi.

"Sudah, ikut saja…" kata Toushiro ringan.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Eh? Atap?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Yah, melihat langit Senja begini membuat hati tenang bukan?" kata Toushiro.

"Wah, iya, ya…" ujar Rukia, terhenyak.

"Apalagi di tambah ini…" ujar Toushirou, menawarkan semangka yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Wah, semangka, mau!"

-XxX-

February 14th…

"Wah, Taichou, mau kemana berpakaian begitu?" tanya Matsumoto pada Taichou-nya, yang menggunakan baju untuk manusia.

"Aku ada janji dengan Mo, maksudku Rukia…" kata Toushiro.

"Oh, Semoga berhasil, ya Taichou…" kata Matsumoto.

"Yaa, terima kasih…"

"Toushiro! Kau sudah siap belum?" teriak Rukia dari luar kantor.

"Ya Rukia…" kata Toushiro, seraya membuka pintu. "Waw…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia, mengingat tidak ada yang salah dengan Dress merahnya.

"tidak, hanya saja, kau manis…" kata Toushiro, emalingkan wajah merahnya.

"uhm, terima kasih…" ujar Rukia yang juga memerah.

"Ehem!" Matsumoto berdeham di sengaja.

"Ah, baiklah, kami pergi dulu, bye!"

-XxX-

"Jadi kita mau makan malam dimana?" tanya Toushiro.

"Aku mau di sana saja!" ujar Rukia, mengajak Toushiro ke subuah Restoran.

-XxX-

"wah kau pintar memilih tempat…" kata Toushiro, mengingat di sana sangat enak suasana-nya.

"Iya, di sini enakkan? Hehehe…"

"Setelah ini, kau mau ke tempat yang enak?" tanya Toushiro.

"Mau!" jawab Rukia bersemangat.

-XxX-

"Wah, indahnya…" kata Rukia, melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit.

"Indah bukan? Dulu aku dan Momo sering sekali kesini…" kata Toushiro.

Nyutt!

"Ah, Toushiro, aku, mau memberimu sesuatu…" ujar Rukia.

"Apa itu?" tanya Toushiro, lalu Rukia memberinya sebuah kantongan kecil. "Wah coklat…"

"Enak tidak?" tanya Rukia, lalu Toushiro melahap satu.

"Uhm, enak! Ini enak sekali, bed-wetter, maksudku, Mom, ah maksudku Rukia…" ujar Toushiro. Belum sempat Toushiro meminta maaf, Rukia sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Rukia!"

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

"Rukia!"

"Pergi! Menjauhlah…." Ujar Rukia, menangis, dan meninggalkan Toushiro dengan rasa bersalahnya.

-XxX-

beberapa Hari kemudian…

"Bagaimana TaiChou?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Tidak ada, aku belum menemukannya…" ujar Toushiro Frustasi.

"Jangan-jangan Rukia ada di dunia Nyata…" gumam Matsumoto tak jelas.

"Itu Dia!"

-XxX-

"Bingo!" gumam Toushiro, melihat gadis itu di tempat dimana ia menyatakan Cintanya. Lalu dengan segera ia memeluk Rukia. "Rukia, maafkan aku.."

"Tidak! Lepaskan! Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai Momo, kan? Lepaskan aku!" ujar Rukia, meronta.

"tidak-Tidak, kumohon Maafkan aku…"

"Sudah kubilang… Humph!" ujar Rukia, namun kata-kata-nya terpotong karena tiba-tiba Toushirou menciumnya. "Apa-apaan in?" ujar Rukia, namun wajahnya merah padam.

"Ku Mohon maafkan aku, aku, aku hanya salah bicara waktu itu.." ujar Toushiro sungguh-sungguh.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa salah- bicara berkali-kali?"

"berkali-kali?"

"Aku sering mendengar kau salah memanggilku dengan nama 'Momo'…" ujar Rukia, akhirnya ia menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Maaf, aku sendiri juga tak sadar, karena itu, kumohon, lebih sering lah bersama ku, Rukia-chan…" kata Toushirou, memakaikan sebuah cincin yang terukir nama 'Rukia'.

"Ka, kalau begitu, katakana kau mencintaiku …" ujar Rukia.

"Rukia, Aku mencintaimu…" ujar Toushirou, seraya mencium Rukia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" kata Rukia, seraya memeluk erat Toushiro.

-XxX-

beberapa hari kemudian..

"Ichi, ah, maksudku Toushiro~"

-Tamat-

Dee: apakah akhirnya aneh? Maklum, First HitsuRuki Maaf jika banyak Kekurangan~ Y.Y

Megu: mohon bimbingan dan Reviewnya~


End file.
